Fighter
by Misu Inuki
Summary: Inuyasha novamente se encontra as escondidas com Kikyo, mentindo para Kagome e os outros. Durante muito tempo isso aconteceu, e chega uma hora que simplesmente não dá mais. Todos a estão encarando esperando sua reação...


Todos me encaram esperando minha atitude.  
Provavelmente pensavam que eu sairia correndo chorando, ou gritaria tantos "osuwaris" que fariam o hanyou alcançar facilmente o centro da terra.  
Abaixei a cabeça, ainda sentindo os olhares sobre mim.  
Inuyasha percebendo nossa presença tentou se explicar, mas não encontrava palavras.  
Não consigo me lembrar da desculpa que ele deu para desaparecer dessa vez. Mas, como ele estava demorando muito decidimos procurá-lo.  
E o encontramos aqui com a sacerdotisa, que nos olhava sem nenhuma expressão no rosto, enquanto puxava de volta a parte de cima do seu kimono.

-Kagome eu...- a voz do hanyou foi desaparecendo

Comecei a rir. E logo a risada tomou forma se transformando numa grande gargalhada. Essa situação era tão repetida, que chegava a ser cômica.  
Depois de meu pequeno surto, esperei a tão familiar dor aparecer.  
Mas me surpreendi quando descobri que quase não a sentia.  
Foram tantas lágrimas que já eu derramei, e tanto que sofri toda vez que ele desaparecia para encontrar Kikyo. Parecia que estava sendo morta de dentro para fora. Algo muito mais forte que qualquer miasma ou ferida de uma dor sem precedentes.  
Mas como qualquer ferida, uma hora ela tem que parar de sangrar.

-Desculpe a interrupção.- falei rindo- Estarei no vilarejo, se precisarem de mim.

E virei as costas voltando para a vila da Kaede.  
Seguida depois de alguns minutos por Sango, Miroku e Shippou.  
Provavelmente eles estavam se perguntando se eu tinha enlouquecido, ou estava possuída por algum yokai.

Não, eu sabia que não estava insana. Muito pelo contrário até. Estava enxergando tudo com uma clareza que nunca tive antes. Talvez por conta do sentimento que nutria pelo hanyou.  
Toda garota apaixonada tende a ser um pouco cega. E eu não fui diferente disso.  
Acreditei nele. Acreditei que ele esqueceria de uma vez a sacerdotisa e que seriamos felizes juntos.  
E ele sempre ia atrás dela, enquanto eu me iludia dizendo para mim mesma que aquela seria a última vez.  
Muitas vezes corri para minha era, mas acabava voltando e encontrando Inuyasha preocupado comigo esperando a hora que eu voltaria para ele. Sim, porque eu fiz a estúpida promessa de estar sempre ao lado dele, e que faria de tudo para fazê-lo feliz.

Mas eu já tive o suficiente.

Mal cheguei na cabana da senhora Kaede, Inuyasha apareceu.  
Eu estava ajeitando as coisas na minha mochila.  
Seu rosto estava confuso, como se não esperasse me ver ali ainda . Então sua orelhas abaixaram.  
Estava praticamente estampado na sua testa que ele pensava que eu estava com raiva, e havia ficado por mais tempo aqui só para brigar com ele.

- Está errado. - levantei do chão cruzando os braços- Não estou aqui para discutir.

-Mas...

Levantei uma das mãos indicando para que ele não continuasse.

-Fui atrás de você para avisá-lo de que soubemos de que uma vila ao Norte está sofrendo constantes ataques de yokais, e o que tudo indica é que o líder deles tem pelo menos um fragmento da Jóia. Estava preparando as coisa para nossa viagem. Sango e os outros já estão prontos e só falta você.

Me virei, Pegando minha mochila com uma das mãos e jogando-a nas minhas costas. Com a outra, segurava meu arco e as flechas.  
Desviei do hanyou á minha frente, e saí pela porta ignorando-o completamente.  
Do lado de fora, todos nos esperavam. Kirara já estava transformada, e Miroku, Sango e Shippou já estavam montados nela.  
Poucos segundos depois o hanyou também saiu da cabana.

-Kagome-sama -Miroku falou percebendo o clima tenso entre nós- Eu posso ir correndo e ...

-Não- respondi brevemente- A distancia é muito longa para isso, e mesmo que fosse humanamente possível demoraríamos muito.

Me virei para Inuyasha, mas não falei nada. Ele desviou o rosto da minha direção, mas se achou para que eu subisse nas costas dele.  
Meus olhos disseram tudo: eu só estava fazendo isso pela missão.

Durante a viagem, me mantive o mais rígida o possível, evitando tocar nele mais do que o estritamente necessário. Todos nós falávamos apenas sobre nossos planos para a batalha, e todas vez que ele fazia alguma pergunta diretamente a mim, eu respondia da forma mais fria e objetiva que podia.  
Não demorou para que ele desistisse.

Poucos metros de distancia do nosso objetivo, já podíamos ver o que iríamos enfrentar.  
O yokai, na verdade era um Oni. E eu logo encontrei o fragmento brilhando na testa dele.

-Vamos acabar logo com isso.- falei descendo antes mesmo que Inuyasha parasse de correr.

A batalha foi difícil. Por mais que investíssemos, não conseguíamos perfurar a carapaça do mostro. Nem mesmo Tensaiga parecia causar efeito. Fora que Inuyasha não estava lutando como antes. E isso me irritava profundamente.  
Então com o arco em punho, parti para cima da criatura. Minhas flechas não surgiam o efeito desejado, apenas o irritavam ainda mais. Inuyasha gritou para que eu saísse dali, mas eu continuei.  
O monstro tentou me acertar com a mão direita, passando muito perto de mim.  
Corri o mais rápido que pude para o lado oposto, porém sua pata direita me capturou.

Comecei a me debater. O aperto de aço da criatura estava me esmagando, eu não conseguia mais respirar.

-Kagomeeee!- Inuyasha gritou e com minha visão entorpecendo pude ver que ele ativava um novo golpe.

Mesmo com seu olhos melhores do que qualquer um ali, ele não pode ver o sorriso que surgiu em meus lábios. Inuyasha destruiu o monstro, pulando para me arrancar de suas garras antes da explosão completa.

Assim que chegamos ao chão, tirei seu braços da minha cintura.  
Estava tonta e fraca, mas me mantive firme.

-Você está bem?- ele me perguntou preocupado.

-Sim, afinal tudo saiu conforme o planejado.

-O que?- todos perguntaram ao mesmo tempo sem entender.

-Eu sabia que se me aproximasse o Oni me capturaria.

-Mas, porque Kagome?- Inuyasha continuou sem entender, mas pela expressão dos outros pude ver que não era o único

Cruzei os braços, e respirei fundo. Na verdade estava tento recuperar o fôlego perdido, mas fiz com que não se parecesse. Encarei o hanyou e expliquei minha forma calculista de raciocínio

-A Tensaiga foi criada com o objetivo de proteger os humanos. Então a partir do momento que minha vida estava em perigo, sua força aumentou. Mas obviamente não funcionaria se vocês soubessem disso.

O silêncio dominou o lugar. A surpresa havia feito com que todas as palavras desaparecessem.  
Ajeitei minhas roupas e minhas coisa, e comecei a andar.

-Acho melhor voltarmos logo, assim estaremos no vilarejo antes do escurecer.

Sem me virar, pude ouvir as passadas de novo sorriso surgiu no meu rosto.  
Então, um vulto pulou na minha frente, me fazendo parar bruscamente andar.

-Agora chega, Kagome.-Inuyasha me olhou sério- Você muito estranha.

Levantei uma das sobrancelhas. Pude ouvir Sango murmurar algo como "estamos indo, e depois vocês nos alcançam". Não precisei responder. Minha atenção estava voltada ao hanyou na minha frente.  
Eu tinha muito o que dizer para ele, mas deixaria que ele dissesse o que pensava primeiro.

-Kagome, eu quero te pedir desculpas. - ele olhou para o chão - Não devia ter mentido para você. Eu senti o cheiro da Kikyo... E eu sei o quanto você fica chateada quando eu vou atrás dela então...

-Resolveu mentir. Afinal, eu faria um grande escândalo, ou voltaria para casa atrasando ainda mais nossa caçada aos fragmentos.

Ele me olhou, mas antes que ele abrisse a boca, eu me aproximei dele, acariciando seu rosto de leve com as costas da mão.

-Eu não tenho o porque estar com raiva de você. -um sorriso sincero surgiu nos meus lábios quando eu vi seus olhos confusos- Se eu não tivesse te conhecido, mesmo que viesse para a era feudal, continuaria a mesma menininha. Nunca saberia do que sou capaz.

Pode sentir a alegria começando a surgir em seus olhos. Às vezes, Inuyasha podia ser extremamente ingênuo.

- Sabe, -continuei, ainda com uma das mãos em seu rosto - você me fez me esforçar ao máximo. Aprendi a entender tudo mais rápido. No fim, você me tornou muito mais sábia. Eu dei o meu melhor para superar Kikyo, mas logo entendi que nunca seria como ela. Então decidi ficar com você mesmo assim. E aos poucos, você foi destruindo os pedaços do meu coração. Agora ele está tão espesso, que ninguém mais consegue atingi-lo. Nem mesmo você.

Ele deu passo para trás, surpreso com as minhas palavras.

-Kagome...

-Você me tornou muito mais forte Inuyasha. As ilusões que tive me fizeram crescer. Chegar ao limite da dor.

Sorrindo, caminhei na direção que Sango havia partido desviando dele. Ele estava espantado de mais para fazer alguma coisa. Segurei as aças da minha mochila, e virei meu rosto para ele.  
Falei baixo, mas sabia muito bem que ele poderia ouvir.

-Então, obrigada por me transformar numa lutadora.

Joguei o pequeno fragmento para o alto, pegando-o no ar em seguida.  
Era um novo começo, e eu sabia que estava mais do que preparada para ele. 

* * *

**N/a: Oii pessoal!^-^**

**Essa fic foi inspirada na música Fighter da Cristina Aguilera.**  
**Eu simplesmente achei tudo haver com a K-chan e não resisti a escrever essa one.**  
**E eu recomendo que escutem a música e leiam a tradução.**  
**Cristina, não é particulamente uma das minhas cantoras favoritas, mas eu gostei bastante dessa música.**

**Obrigada por tudo galera!^-^**

**Beijinhos!**

**Ah! Façam uma ficwritter feliz e mandem reviews, plz!*-***


End file.
